


Big Top Battles

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: A girl hires and becomes part of a circus to find and save her sister. The battles are non-lethal and no one gets hurt. There are NO clowns.





	Big Top Battles

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, there's monsters, but no one gets hurt or dies.
> 
> Have fun reading! ^^

A girl in her teens was in a large fake fur coat that fell to the ground. She had on underneath a tattered white blouse and blue shorts. Her blue Mary Janes were scoffed and torn open. Still, the coat was the most damaged. She hid in the crowd outside a large yellow and red tent. She knew this had to be a circus.

"Showtime," she whispered to herself, although it seemed to only be said to keep her spirits up.

She stepped inside ahead of everyone.

"Wait your turn, Kid." said a man in a blue uniform and cap with a mustache and white sneakers.

"I'm-I'm way older than what you're thinking of!" she spoke indignantly, but also shyly.

"I'm the ticket taker here, and you need money to get in as well as being apart of the adult crowd." said a man in a blue uniform and cap with a mustache.

"Okay. I guess I can't."

The ticket taker turned his attention to people next in line. That's when the teen noticed a rip in the tent. She stepped in.

The room was completely dark. The scent of popcorn filled the air. Then lights went on in different directions.

Then the room was dark again. The smell faded away. One more light turned on, this time in the very middle of the ring.

A woman with short brown hair, blue eyes, a special red jacket with a white shirt and bow-tie underneath including a black top hat and black shoes, and a ringmaster jacket; a ringmistress.

"Ladies and gentleman!" she announced. "Tonight we have two performers! Johnny The Juggler and Cynthia The Cart wheeler!"

Johnny was dressed in a sequin jumpsuit. Cynthia was in a pink one. They both had slippers.

"And what are YOU supposed to be doing?!" yelled a heckler. "This stupid ringleader has no job!"

"Yeah, you can't even make popcorn fast enough!" yelled another one.

The ringleader simply tipped her hat and bowed with a smile broad on her face.

"I must apologize for the lack of ambience! We are low on workers! Now, like a conductor on a stage, I, Rose The Ringmistress, I shall guide these performers on what to do!"

She pulled out a wand that she had folded up in coat pocket.

She waved her hands around, only there was no music.

People booed.

All the while, though, Johnny got out bowling pins and balls. Cynthia got out silver hooped and threw herself inside of them while also circled them around her arms and legs.

"BOO!" someone said for the final time.

Johnny ran over to a giant bucket of water.

"Hey, he's sticking his head in for apples!" another man in the crowd cried.

Everyone laughed.

"Bro, stop!" the ringmaster called. "Those are for more juggling LATER in the act!"

But it was too late.

Johnny grabbed some water balloons and threw them at the crowd. Part of the crowd complained for being all wet. Thy started getting out of their seats. They were angry.

The teen girl jumped out of her seat and headed towards the middle of the ring. She waved her arms and yelled really loud.

"EVERYTING'S ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY! I'M SURE THAT JOHNNY DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Yes, it's all part of the act, people!" yelled Rose.

Everyone grumbled "We want our money back!"

"And that concludes our shows today! Goodnight!" Rose declared. "Refunds are available with our ticket taker, Terrence, at the exit!"

Everyone in the crowd filed out of their seats and outside.

Rose left her station and headed towards the girl.

"Thank you very much for stopping a riot, today!" Rose said while she shook her hand.

"I-I don't need to be thanked. I don't think they'd do that," the girl admitted.

"I agree," Johnny as he grit his teeth. "I coulda handled it!"

Rose frowned. "YOU just cost us a lot of money!"

"If I ran this circus, Sis, I'd make sure no one ever heckles us, again!" Johnny said.

"Alright you, two! Quit it!" Cynthia said as she ran over. "When your sister retires, you get to take over the circus. Remember, Johnny?"

"She's right, Johnny. I'm 30 and you're only 21. You only have to wait a few more years."

"Cynthia shouldn't poke her nose into others' business. She's 24. Now, we're getting off track. That girl next to you-Who does she think she is?!"

"I-I'm Dahlia. I'm 18. I'm on a quest to save my sister. She disappeared about a month ago and we haven't heard from her since. There are monsters in our area, so I we think that's what happened. I thought YOU all could help me."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Rose asked.

"My parents are fool of money. Thus the fur coat. The ripped clothing is from travel. There are monsters in our area, so I we think that's what happened to my sister. I thought YOU all could help me." Dahlia explained.

"Help YOU? With THAT? We're circus performers, not adventurers!" Johnny complained.

"She does have a point, now. Our circus is failing and we have no other source of income." Rose pointed out.

"But adventurers? Sis, you're crazy!" Johnny continued to complain.

"Listen, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and we need more money!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Cynthia chimed in.

"Oh, what do you know? You're a complete and utter airhead! What classes would we take, anyhow?" Johnny asked.

"Well, for you, I figure you'd be a martial artist, your friend, Cynthia could be a monk, and Rose could be a bard." Dahlia offered.

"She's NOT my friend!" Johnny retorted.

"He doesn't have any friends." Cynthia said as she nudged Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny pushed her away. "And Cynthia and I wouldn't be good fighters. Plus, my sister can't play any instruments."

"Aren't there new classes at the nearest guild made just this year?" Cynthia wondered aloud.

"I believe there are!" Rose spoke. "We can go there right now-After I lend you some of my clothes, that is You a buy more, later!"

"I need to pay you." Dahlia insisted.

"We'll figure it out." Rose assured.

"Fine, but I still think it's bad idea," Johnny conceeded.

Outside, they discovered Terrence The Ticker Taker. He grabbed Dahlia. He stared at Rose for a second. He was about to speak, but Rose interrupted her.

"All you need to know is that she's one of us, now."

Terrence put her down.

"Terrence doesn't talk until he needs to," Cynthia informed. "Plus, our boss treats him like a real employee for some reason."

"Terrence won't be apart of the fighting group," Rose told. "He'll be our bodyguard and watchdog like before. After all, He already is."

"Oh-Okay."

"I think we'll be best friends!" Cynthia said with a hug.

"Uh-Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at the guild and Rose, loving her clothes, still had on her ringleader outfit. Dahlia had borrowed some. Johnny and Cynthia were out of their circus clothes, but were in blue and pink regardless.

The guild worker clearly was a knight in his spare time. He had on light blue armor.

"The only classes we have to fit your jobs are for Rose, Sonic-Singer, for Cynthia, Recur Launcher, for Johnny, Catapulter, and for Dahlia, Whirl-Wind Dancer."

"B-But I can't fight!" Dahlia cried.

"But you're part of a circus troupe! You already have special skills!" the knight complained.

Rose came up to Dahlia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe this is for the best. You'd do anything for your sister, right?"

"Y-Yes?" Dahlia's voice was small.

"Then come fight monsters with us! You won't get hurt since monsters can't hurt you, so you might even have some fun with it!" then she turned to the knight. "How do these classes work?"

"Sonic-Singing is when you make ear-splitting calls while you sing. Recur Launcher is launching things that return to you. Catapaulters throw things, they can't return, BUT they are stronger attacks. Whirl-Wind Dancing is attacking the beasts directly." The knight turned around and got out badges. "Well, there you have it! With these, you have new powers!"

"You see?" Rose said to Dahlia. "We're going to find your sister!"

"We're-We're going to fid my sister!"


End file.
